


Sometimes the Darkest Place Is Under the Candle

by JoyHale



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Betrayal, Dean is King, Ellen is their aunt, Forced Marriage, Kidnapping, M/M, Princes & Princesses, Sam si prince
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-23 07:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11398308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoyHale/pseuds/JoyHale
Summary: After Sam's and Dean's dad, the king of Winchester kindgom passed away, Dean became a king and in his dad's last wish he's going to marry young princess Clarisse from neighboring Bradbury kingdom. Clarisse seemed to be nice and kind and everything is going just well - except for that Dean is in love with his younger brother and don't want to marry her.When Clarisse by mistake found out about their relationship, she is furious - her fiancé is cheating on her with his own bother! So, she came up with vivious plane how to tear them apart and get rid of Sam.Her plane left them both heartbroken, but there is someone who is convinced to not leave it like that.





	Sometimes the Darkest Place Is Under the Candle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I always wanted to write some royalty AU and this was in my mind for a while. I was in some wiritng state and wrote this in tow hours or something. Hope you'll like it. Because I don't have anything to do, next chapter could be here in a week :D

**Clarisse, month and two days to wedding**

When princess Clarisse Eleanor Mionette Bradbury, the second daughter of the Bradbury kingdome, entered her fiancé's chambers, she was expecting to find him behind table reading book or some offical statement he was supposed to sign. For the few weeks she was in the castle, she didn't see Dean doing anything much than that - except for training with sword and learning with counselor Singer - Dean was maybe a king, but was also still a boy, around his twenties and he needed any helf he could get. 

But she surely wasn't expecting  _that_.

As she entered, Clarisse immediately heard voices speaking - more like whispering - and froze in place, unsure if she should leave and come later, or alert that she is here. But what she heard was shocking and interesting enough that she just stood in corner and looked to main room through little cranny in doors. 

"I don't know, Dean." That was definetely prince Samuel, but sounded sad and hurt, exactly the opposite of his normal happy personality. "You're getting  _married_ in month." 

"We'll figure something out. We always figured something out, remember?" Clarisse saw as king Dean, her fiancé, leaned closer to prince Samuel and pulled him into hug. "Like when dad almost find out, remember? We handled it. Something like wedding can't stop me from being with you." She heard prince Sam chuckled but it sounded more like a sob. 

"You know... Maybe we can tell her, y'know. Explain everything to her. She seem like a nice girl-" Were they talking about her?

"You know we can't, Dean. We can't tell anyone. She would be disgusted; everyone would be disgusted. We're committing a crime. It's sin, incest." Like yeah, after what Clarisse heard she was 90 percent sure what she thought was right but hearing it was something different. And prince Sam was right - she was disgusted. How could they do that? It was... it was like if she went to Charlie and pull her into kiss. She felt sick just thinking about it. 

"... I don't think that I'll be able to..." "... I promise Sammy, you'll never loose me..." They kept talking but she was hearing just pieces as she tried to organize her thoughts.

But she had to calm down. Maybe she was doing hasty conclusions-

And maybe not considering they were kissing right now. When Dean pulled Samuel closer and started dragging him towards the - _really_  king's sized - bed, she hurried out of room. She really didn't need to see that. Oh God, how could they? How could Dean fuck his  _little brother_?

When she hit her rooms, her emotions calmed down and now there were two really strong - disgust and anger. With this her plan of making Dean a little obedient puppy could go to hell. Now she needed another way how to rule the kingdom when she couldn't count with Dean drool about her body. But Dean was still the same inexperienced, young and naive king he was before she found out, so she just needed to get rid off this little problem and everything'll be fine then again.

So, in nutshell, she needed to get rid off prince Sam.

She called her servant with bell and Jessica was straightway there, quick and silent as always. "Hi Jess," Clarisse smiled, not showing what she just found out. "Good evening, my lady. Do you want me to prepare you a bath?" Jessica offered.

"Well, that would be great, Jess, but right now I more need your brain," smirked Clarisse.

"My lady?" Jessica finally showed some emotions - there were confusion in her eyes.

"I thought that when you helped me with that plan to handle king Dean, you could help me with another one." Clarisse appreciated Jess as a good servant, quick and always near by, but what was her most valuable quality - she was brilliant at making evil planes. Well, not evil... But actually, yeah, they were pretty evil. Suddenly Clarisse felt like a vilian and wanted to laugh mischievously.

"What plan it'll be?" asked Jessica - she of course couldn't refuse.

"How to get rid off prince Sam," Clarisse smiled sweetly and if Jess was confused or curious, she didn't show even in the slightest piece. 

"Right. Give me some time, but I think I have an idea..."

 

**Sam, three days later**

Sam was staring at his reflection in the enormous mirror in his private bathroom. He didn't like what he was seeing - he was paler than usual and had dark circles under his eyes. Ho looked like a fucking zombie and Dean told him that about six times earlier this day.  _You should get some rest, Sammy. You look like a walking corpse_. But Sam couldn't get any rest; Dean was fucking getting  _married_.

Like yeah, Sam always new that as a heir of throne Dean'll marry the next queen someday. But that was the major part -  _someday_. Not in mont. Not now. 

It was horrible enough when their dad died, leaving them completly alone - yes, they had Bobby who was like a second father to them, and aunt Ellen, but both of their parents was gone now and Sam felt like they were left alone againts the world. 

Few days after funeral, there was traditional reading of the last will of the King. There weren't anything unusual. Dean was supposed to get crown, Bobby'll be still the king's counselor...  But then it came, dropped like a bomb into the silent room - Dean will marry princess Clarisse Bradbury, freakin' Charlie's little sister. John substantiated it with reasonable arguments - Clarisse was at Dean's age, it'll consolidate relationships between their kingdoms... But none of that mattered to Sam. Dean was getting married.

Sam had sighed and broke away from mirror. He really should get some sleep. But when he glanced at his bed, with crumpled blankets from his and his brother's previous activities, he immediately knew he can't go back to that place full of Dean's scent. Not now. So he grabbed his favorite warm cloak, grey with furry edges since outside was cold, and without telling anyone started running to gardens. He didn't really know why he was running, but it was keeping his mind away from his troubles, so he just ran. 

When he reached gate to gardens, he was red in face and out of breath. He was running in that heavy cloak and uncomfortable boots he was supposed to wear since he was prince and didn't take them off. He stepped out from warmth of castle into cold night. He looked around but no one was out there - which wasn't suprising, what kind of fool would go out in this unchristian hour.

Right. He would.

Sam took a deap breath and started to making his way in darkness in clear direction. There was this little place in corner of kingly gardens where he always went when he was upset and that was his final destination. He found it by mistake when he was eight. He was running crying - dad said he wasn't old enough to train with sword and he wanted _so_ much - and noticed that there was hole in bushes. He sneaked by and found a little, queit hidden place, where he could be alone. He spent there a couple of hours, hidden by bushes and tall grass. He went out just because it was getting dark and he hated darkness. 

He was tottering around gardens, calling his dad or his brother. He was scared he went too much far away and he'll never find them again. He was just about to start cry again, when he heard someone calling his name. Well, not someone; he could immediately say it was Dean. He yelled his name again and suddenly, he was in Dean's arms... in Dean's arms which was shaking, because Dean was crying and Sam didn't understand why - he was the one who get lost. He was supposed to cry like a baby, no? 

"Sammy..." Dean stuttered. "Sammy, we thought you were dead! Or that some of these knights who rebeled againt dad had somehow gotten you... Sammy, I thought..." Sam never saw Dean in such a state. But his eight years old brain finally got it and Sam realized Dean was worried about him. He was scared; and Sam never saw his big brother scared before. "It's okay. I'm here," Sam said in his high kid voice which made Dean cry more.

Dean didn't let him go for the rest of the day. They even slept in the same bed.

 _Yeah_ , Sam thought,  _these were good times_. Whom was Dean trying to lie? They can't be together if Dean would be married. He knew it; he knew they never could be together even before, but it hurt. Sam sighed again, trying to calm down. Now, everything that depends on was Dean who loved him. Even if they couldn't be together, he knew Dean...

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard this sound. He jumped like kid, which was really embarassing, but he couldn't help it - darkness still scared him. "Hello?" he said out loud. Nothing came in responce, but he knew something was there. He reached out for his sword, but froze in place when he didn't finger anything. Suddenly he clearly saw his sword threw away at his table, next to couple of books he was reading by now. 

 _Great_. So, he was out there in darkness with no one around, weird sounds behind his back and with no weapon. He wanted to call Dean again. 

"Hello?" he repeated, more loudly this time. "Is anyone here?" He probably could say some shit like "Come out in yours king's name!" but he found that really stupid. He looked around - he was like in halfway, nothing around but trees, bushes and grass. Somewhere at his right was the left wing of castle. He could get there; there was doors to kitchen and the Great Hall was nearby-

It happend so fast. In one moment Sam was alone and in next moment he was surronded by... by Guardsmen? He let out a sigh. No insane murderer. But why they surronded him? Maybe they thought he was a thief? Or some insane murderer? As far as could tell, there was a big possibility of insane murderer creeping around their gardens.

"Prince Samuel," spoke one, but Sam didn't recognize his voice. He was pretty sure he knew most of their Guardsmen... "You'll come with us." 

Wait... what?

"What?" he chocked out. This was a really stupid joke. He looked around, trying to find Rufus, the captain of the Guardsmen. He was known as a prankster even so he was at his late forties. But he didn't see his face anywhere. "Did Rufus sent you? He really needs to be a little creative." 

But answer hit Sam in his face. "King Dean sent us." The one who spoke first, apparently something like leader of this group, stepped closer to Sam and grabbed his arm. Another one did the same.

"What's the meaning of this?" Sam frowned. "I'm the prince! You can't threat me like this!"

"I'm sorry, prince Samuel, but this is king's orders. You'll be taken to the dungeon," said the leader and they started to dragging him away. "Wait!" Sam cried out. "That's impossible!" The Guardsmen didn't seem like they were listening to him. They walked out of gardens, stepped into castle and was... was really heading to the dungeon. What the hell? Seriously, _what the hell?_

"Please!" Sam yelled when they started to dragging him down of the stairs. He jerked away, tried to punch and kick as many as he could, but they were stoic like statues. "I didn't do anything worng! You can't lock me down! This is nonsence! Take me to De- take me to king and he'll tell you the same!" He didn't have a fucking clue what the hell was happening. He wasn't going to be throw to the dungeons in his very own home, was he?

"I'm sorry my lord, but this is king's orders. We can't question them," said the leader Guardman as they hit the lowest floor of dungeon. It was so deep in ground there weren't any windows, it was cold and what was the worse - dark. Darkness was lurkening in every corner, just waiting for Sam to be alone and the swallow him. "No!" Sam screamed, now terrified. One Guardsman opened one of the cells and Sam was thrown into. He met with the floor hard and hit his head, which was spinning now. 

When Sam sat up, the cell was closed alredy and Guardsmen was leaving. "Wait!" Sam stood up, unsure at his own feets and hurried towards bars. He shook with them just like criminals he saw in his life. "WAIT! You can't - I'm innocent - I did nothing worong!" But Guardsmen was gone, their footsteps resonating until they were all gone. Everything went silent, Sam was there alone with darkness and one torch. He stood there for couple of minutes - he couldn't believe this was really happening. He was really in dungeon. On  _Dean's_ order?

Sam tokk step back, sliding down the wall. He was immediately cold from the chilly stone of the wall. Sam was really glad that he grabbed his warm cloak before, but still was feeling the cold. He looked around, before covering his face with his hands - there were just dirty straw in corner, maybe some rats, nothing more, not even a stone bench - this was the place where were held the worst criminals in kingdom. Sam could feel his eyes going watery and his lips was quivering. What he did so bad that he deserved that?

And why the Guardsmen kept telling him about king's orderes? Dean would never do such a thing. He hadn't have any fucking reason fot the love of God-

No. It couldn't be.

Dean said he'll figure something out. Did he mean it like he get rid off Sam? Like when Sam'll be gone, he could finally live his royalty live without his annoying little brother? Dean'll marry Clarisse, have a bunch of kids with her and wouldn't need to worry about Sam's poor ass? How Sam was thinking about it, wasn't Dean more cold recently? Less loving smiles and more frowns?

Sam shook his head and tried to don't think about these nonsences. He was in prison like fifteen minutes and already was going crazy. Dean didn't know about this. Once he found out, he'll be right here and kick ass of the one who did this.

But the darkess, and cold, and milion other things were in Sam's head right now and it wasn't really helping. He held it few more minutes before letting the first tear fall down and suddenly, he was crying.

And what? There was no one to hear him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted it to be longer, but here it was good oppurtunity to end - and for a little mistery, maybe :D In next chapter'll be how Jess and Clarisse did that and of course, Dean's worry since he can't find Sammy. Hihi :D


End file.
